Lieutenant
by nekoanimegirl114
Summary: When Byakuya's lieutenant dies in battle, it's time for him to choose a new one. Set before the series. Also for those who think I killed Renji, you're wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Lieutenant- First Note: for those who don't remember, Renji was part of 11****th**** squad before sixth. Also, I like reviews. They keep me writing.**

**Ch.1 Meeting the Wolf**

_!#$%^&*_

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped out from the Senkai Gate and onto the sands of Hueco Mundo. Not a hundred feet from the base, the white sands were soaked red with blood. He gazed at the frozen, horrified faces of his fallen squad members, his feet maneuvering carefully to avoid the carnage. No emotion crossed his face as he stared into the lifeless eyes of his lieutenant.

The dark-haired, brilliant boy was given no chance to a fair fight. Burns over the majority of what was left of his body were clearly from a powerful cero. A broken sword rested a few feet away, proof that he had attempted to fight back. Having nothing left to see, the young captain turned and headed back towards home.

_!#$%^&*_

"The strike at our base in Hueco Mundo last week has left the survivors there completely vulnerable to another attack and Squad Six lost many good officers. As such, I'm pulling all officers out of the base until such a time as the shields can be revised, tested and installed. At that time, Squad Eleven- led by Kenpachi Zaraki- will take over patrol duties for Squad Six." The head-captain paused to look directly at Captain Kuchiki. "Speaking of which, do you have replacement for your vice-captain?"

With unusual tiredness, the captain spoke up. "Both my lieutenant and third seat were lost in defense of the base. Also, my fourth seat does not have the capability to be promoted for either position. I would then like to as my colleagues gathered here if they would have any recommendations."

"Very well, I shall have a gathered list of suitable participants on your desk by morning. If there is nothing else to speak of, you are dismissed."

_!#$%^&*_

True to his word, a list of five names sat atop his paperwork that morning. Each profile had a picture and as Byakuya flipped through each one, the photo of a young man with fiery red hair and facial tattoos caught his attention. _'That's, Rukia's old friend. Interesting.'_ With hidden anticipation, he rose and left for the Barrack's welcoming hall. When he arrived, he found immediately the trace of a fight. Two of the applicants had bruised faces and knuckles, while a black pile of a now broken vase was poorly hidden.

"You two may leave." He indicated the two fighters and watched their embarrassment show. "I have no need for those who don't have the self-control to act civilized." Faces flush, the two men bowed and left the hall. "Come." He turned, not waiting to see if the other three would follow.

He had barely taken two steps outside before the killing intent radiating off if the redhead behind him could be felt. The young man's anger was not dull in any way. It rolled off him in waves that could have drowned a normal person. Byakuya smiled inwardly at the challenge. _'This _will_ be fun.'_ They stopped at an oversized training field and the captain turned towards the men.

"For the rest of the day, you will be given various tests to show me your skills. These tests include: swordsmanship, flash-step, hand-to-hand combat, and kidou. If any of you has skill that I deem worthy of lieutenant than you will be chosen. The position is a dangerous one. Your missions will be harder, more will be expected of you from society and should the time ever arise where my life were to be in danger, it is the duty of a lieutenant to protect their captain. Now, let us commence. First will be a test of your released zanpakutou fighting skills. Narumi."

The young brunette stepped forward towards the many targets that filled the room. He called out to it and the glowing silhouette of a feline stood before him. He sent the creature forward, taking out all of his targets with perfect strikes.

"Good. Abarai."

The redhead walked past the noble, huffing as they nearly brushed shoulders. He called out to his zanpakutou and released it upon his targets. The jagged fangs of his blade stretched most of the room, twisting in sync with the wild dance of it's wielder. The targets all fell, perhaps with not the clean cut of Narumi's, but Byakuya saw its possibilities.

"Very well. Takada."

The spectacled youth stepped before his own targets. Closing his eyes in focus, he called out for his sword. When nothing happened, he tried again. This time the sword released but the boy was flustered and lost focus. Most of the targets fell but not all of those would have been fatal wounds. _'A poor connection to your sword will only dull your blade.'_ "Let us move on."

Narumi tore through the street in front of squad building, his flash step perfect for the level he was at. Not far behind him was Renji Abarai. The redhead may not be the fastest but whenever Takada came close to catching up, a new burst of speed would hit the 11th squad member and he'd be off ahead.

In the hand-to-hand test, Renji was clearly the best taking down both opponents with little difficulty. Narumi held his own against the former street rat but Takada still managed to get a few bruises.

As the day came to an end, the final test was one of kidou. Both Takada and Narumi displayed excellent skill, perfect chants and perfect power. When Abarai took aim, Byakuya noticed two new presences outside the window. He ignored the ones peeping in and focused on his final contestant. "Hadou No. 31! Shakkaho!" The room filled with smoke as the spell blew up in its user's face.

Laughs broke out from the window, lieutenants Kira and Hinamori in joyful tears at their friend's mistake. It was clear that it pissed the redhead off.

"OI! Bastards, shut up will ya?" Byakuya watched as he stomped over to the vice-captains and, ignoring the test, kept talking. He only heard bits of the conversation mocking the 11th squad member's lack of skill.

With a silent turn, the noble captain left the room, followed at a distance by his lieutenant-hopefuls. When the room had cleared out, Kira turned to his long time friend. "So you are really going for this, huh? I mean, there's nothing wrong with being a lieutenant and all, but his? I thought you hated him."

"I still do. But I can't beat him unless I get better and maybe being next to him will help that." He became silent as he tried not to think about the day he first saw the noble. With knowing looks, his friends left him to himself.

_!#$%^&*_

The next morning was similar to its prior. Byakuya Kuchiki laid out the pictures of the three candidates for the position. He went over the results of the tests in his head as his eyes looked at each face.

'_First is Takada. He has average skills. His fighting could use work, especially concerning his zanpakutou. No, he might make a good candidate with more practice but one who does not have a good connection with their sword only swings a dull blade.'_ Byakuya placed the picture aside. _'Now there are two. Abarai's hate for me is a major consideration. Should the unlikely chance arise where I need protection, would he do it or watch me fall? He seems capable of improving his skills with a shunpo and his sword work and fighting are good. His kidou is horrendous. I must also consider his personality. He get's along well with others. Lastly, Narumi. In every test his marks were perfect. He reminds me much of how I was many years ago.'_

Byakuya's hand strayed over Abarai's picture. After a moment's thought, he picked up Narumi's picture and ripped it in half. _'This squad does not need another me.'_ The noble summoned a hell butterfly to him and gave it its message:

"_Lieutenant Hinamori. Fetch Lieutenant Kira and have yourselves here at the Sixth Squad office in one hour. I have a message for the two of you to deliver."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 (Sorry this took so long! I was searching the manga/anime sites for the correct first scene but many of my manga sites shut down and I couldn't find it. Anyhow, please don't shoot me if the first scene isn't correct!)**

**Bared Fangs**

"Congratulations, Abarai!" Kira and Hinamori beamed as they placed the lieutenant's badge and letter of promotion before him.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. "I, uh, don't know what to say."

"Hmpf. Isn't that what you wanted though?" Ikkaku sat behind him watching the conversation unfold. Now you can get closer to that Kuchiki."

"Ah, speaking of Kuchiki-san," Kira said thoughtfully, "She's leaving for a month long mission to the world of the living this afternoon."

"Then you should go see her off, Renji-kun! You could tell her the good news!"

"No. The ceremony isn't for a month and, I'm not at her level yet. I'll surprise her when she comes back."

"_And so the sword of fate fell"_

_!#$%^&*_

Brown eyes stared back from the mirrors reflection, nervousness apparent in the tanned face. Renji pulled his hair back, tying it and fixing his bandana around his forehead. He slipped on clean clothes and tied the lieutenant's badge to his left arm. With a last thought, he picked up his zanpakuto and brought it. With a sweeping look at the still packed boxes that littered his new apartment, he set off for the ceremony grounds.

His steps were measured and slow, no rush felt to jump into his new position. Everything he'd been working for led up to this day. _'And tomorrow, I'll face Rukia. She'll be so surprised!'_ The afternoon sky changed from blue to fiery orange. Few people were in the streets, allowing the redhead the time to think.

Babbling voices cut off his thoughts and when he looked to his destination, it was a sea of bodies. Many faces, familiar from his time in the 11th squad turned to look at him as he stepped forward. His new squad looked at the ruckus with disgust.

Laid out before Renji was a grand sight. Standing in the center was the head captain, his eyes barely opened, already assessing him. On either side of the old man stood the 12 other captains, their lieutenants behind them.

He stood before the captain-commander and knelt as the crowd quieted. The older, spoke with a booming voice. "Renji Abarai, name your previous position."

"Sixth seat of the eleventh squad under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki."

"And now you are here to become lieutenant of squad six under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Yes."

"Then as lieutenant, you understand that the level of difficulty in your training, missions, duties and all other work will be increased?"

"Yes"

"Do you understand that you will lead your squad alongside your captain, in training them and employing their skills to the best possible use?"

"Yes."

"Do you also understand that you are responsible for the members of your squad and that in the absence of your captain, you will be acting-captain and lead them?"

"Yes."

"And finally, do you understand that above anything else, the life of your captain is the most important thing and should he or she face any danger at all, it is your duty to protect their life?"

Renji glanced at the noble who stood without even looking at him. Every bit of hate he felt was suppressed as he returned his gaze to the old man. "Yes."

The head captain hit the ground with his staff, his voice rising to be heard above the ceremony. "Then as Commander-General of the Gotei 13 and Captain of squad one, I Genryuusai Shingekuni Yamamoto instate Renji Abarai as Lieutenant of squad six."

There was a rush of applause, cheers from squad 11 and silent smiles from the sixth. Renji went to stand with the other lieutenants and waited for his captain's first word. The noble looked at him once then said bluntly, "Don't be late tomorrow." With that, the man was gone.

"Eh, don't take it personally, Abarai-san. Kuchiki-san is like that to everyone," said Kyoraku.

"No, he's exactly like I thought he would be."

Later that night, Renji fell to bed slightly inebriated from the celebration and left his alarm clock still packed away…

_!#$%^&*_

As sun light filtered across his face, Renji jumped, running around for a clock. His stove told him he had ten minutes so, forgoing the shower, he washed up and dressed hastily. By the time he reached the office, his captain was inside working away.

"Uh, good morning, Taicho." He got no reply. "Uh, sorry I'm a little late." Still nothing. "It won't happen again,sir."

"How long are you going to make the paperwork wait?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, sir."

He sat down and pulled out his pen, beginning the stack before him. As the redhead became entranced in the papers, he didn't notice the other man stand up and approach his desk.

"Stop."

"UWAH! What the he- I mean, you scared me. Is something wrong?"

"I will finish this paperwork of yours. In the meantime, work on correcting that atrocious penmanship." With that he removed the stack from Renji's desk and returned.

As the week moved forward, it seemed to Renji that the noble became more and more agitated, correcting him on everything from fidgeting to his accent. _'Wonder what stick's up his ass.'_

The redhead himself looked to the window, as if willing a hell butterfly to come and announce Rukia's return. She was four days late, but there had been a lot of hollows where she was, and, according to reports, she'd been getting rid of them. _'She'll be fine.'_

_!#$%^&*_

As the second week of Rukia's absence came around, she was announced missing in action. Searches were sent throughout her assigned district but there was no sign of her reiatsu anywhere.

'_DAMMIT! Where are you Rukia?'_ Renji shouted in his head. _'Okay, calm yourself. So her mission was one month, four weeks. She's been gone for six weeks two days and nine hours. Everyone else thinks she might be dead, I can't rule that out, but… damn. What if something happened, is she hurt, can she not contact us?'_

_WHEEEOOOWHEEOOWHEEOO_

Alarms broke through his thought's and screamed over the Seireitei. _"Attention, all Captains and Lieutenant, Menos Grande in Living World, Karakura-cho. Repeat: Attention, all Captains and Lieutenant, Menos Grande in Living World, Karakura-cho. Report to squad twelve."_

Renji tore out of the room after Byakuya, heading for the Research and Development Squad. They arrived with the others, Ukitake even dragging himself there with some difficulty.

"As you have heard, a menos was spotted in Karakura-cho. I believe it to be the result of the odd flux in hollows that have shown up within the last hour." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said, talking more to his computer screen then the people behind him.

"How much of a flux?" Kyoraku asked.

"274."

"WHAT? What are that many hollows doing there?"

"Calm yourself Ukitake, or you'll die of stress." Mayuri rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"We have sent members of the secret remote squad to watch over things until Squad Six arrives," the captain-commander said. "Kuchiki-Taicho will go dispense with-"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Mayuri turned to the screen and spoke into the intercom. "Yes?"

"_Sir, the menos is retreating, and it seems injured."_

"How?"

"_Sir, a shinigami with a sword as long as he was tall injured it."_

"So we've been beaten to the punch."

"_Sir, there was also something strange. The shinigami's reiatsu felt exactly like that of the missing Kuchiki-san."_

_!#$%^&*_

Renji arrived in the office to find himself the only one present. The captain who always arrived like clockwork before him wasn't there. _'That's rare.'_ Not wanting to be scolded, he sat and began his work. Hours passed. Around three that afternoon, the office door slid open and, ignoring his work, Byakuya Kuchiki walked over to Renji's desk.

"We have an assignment."

"Really? What is it?"

"If you cannot perform it, you may remain here."

"No, it doesn't matter what, let's go!"

"We are to travel to the living world and capture the fugitive Rukia Kuchiki and return her to Soul Society to stand trial as a capital offender."

The emotions that played across the redhead face went from glee to shock, confusion to sorrow, and pain to fury. "WHY? What did she do?"

"For revealing herself to several humans and the transference of soul reaper powers to a human. If you cannot perform this mission-"

"No, I'll go."

"We leave now. Gather your sword."

Renji picked up Zabimaru and flashed after his captain. With Rukia on his mind, he entered the gate.

_**Really sorry about the long time. I might have a third chapter but won't make promises…**_


End file.
